bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Capricorn of Devotion
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 730176 |no = 7136 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 45 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 121 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 10 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = When Shera opened her eyes, she was surprised from a moment, not just because she was alive, but because of the change in her... The fate of her companions no longer concerned her and her powers were no longer the same. And suddenly she became aware of the emptiness inside her. She no longer felt anything. She traveled, crossing incredible worlds she had never suspected the existence of, without any of it inspiring the least interest of her. She killed, cut short lives, and spread the Corruption flawlessly, doing what had to be done in obedience to a will that was no longer her own. |summon = I have been reborn, changed, in this world. Corrupted. |fusion = The Corruption will spread. |evolution = | hp_base = 5325 |atk_base = 2106 |def_base = 1871 |rec_base = 1789 | hp_lord = 6922 |atk_lord = 2612 |def_lord = 2320 |rec_lord = 2201 | hp_anima = 7814 |rec_anima = 1963 |atk_breaker = 2850 |def_breaker = 2082 |atk_guardian = 2374 |def_guardian = 2558 | hp_oracle = 6029 |rec_oracle = 2439 | hp_bonus = 1450 |atk_bonus = 720 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |ls = Black Rebirth |lsdescription = Reduction in BB gauge required to activate BB (25%) & Reduces damage taken (20%) and gradually recovers BB gauge (10BC) when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount (10 000) for 2 turns |lseffect = |lstype = Support |bb = Corrupted Earth |bbdescription = 16 combo Earth attack (damage proportional on remaining HP) (400%) on single enemy & Reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn & Boosts to Atk for 3 turns (110%) |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |sbb = Corrupted Caladbolg |sbbdescription = 32 combo Earth attack on all enemies (damage proportional to remaining HP) (300%) & Reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn & boosts to BB Atk for 3 turns (150%) & Boosts Atk for all elements for 3 turns (100% |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 32 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |ubb = Indifference |ubbdescription = 30 combo Earth attack on all enemies (damage proportional to remaining HP) (1000%) & Reduces Dmg taken (75%) for 3 turns & Boosts to Atk, Def and Rec for 3 turns (200%) |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 24 |es = Bleak Influence |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Ignore Def for 2 turns to BB/SBB/UBB & Reduction to damage taken (5%) |ccant = 32 |ccbbt = 16 |ccsbbt = 32 |ccubbt = 30 |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |bb1 = * Damage Reduction 50% * Element ATK buffed 110% |bb10 = * Damage Reduction 50% * Element ATK buffed 110% |sbb1 = * Damage Reduction 50% * BB/SBB/UBB Buffed 150% * Increase ATK based on HP 400% * Element ATK buffed 100% |sbb10 = * Damage Reduction 50% * BB/SBB/UBB Buffed 150% * Increase ATK based on HP 400% * Element ATK buffed 100% |ubb1 = * Damage Reduction 75% * Increase ATK based on HP 1000% * ATK buffed 200% * DEF buffed 200% * REC buffed 200% |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Unit Exclusive |addcatname = Capricron1 }}